This disclosure relates to media advertising.
An advertiser, such as a business entity, can purchase airtime during a television broadcast to air television advertisements. Example television advertisements include commercials that are aired during a program break, transparent overlays that are aired during a program, and text banners that are aired during a program.
When an advertiser desires to target a specific television program for advertising, the advertiser will typically purchase a spot that occurs during the airing of the television program on a specific network. However, if the television program airs on other networks, the advertiser must purchase spots from the other network if the advertiser also desires to advertise on the program across two or more networks. Furthermore, if the program is aired on many networks, such as a program that is currently in syndication, then the advertiser will need to engage many networks to determine from which networks spots should be purchased for advertising on the program.
Engaging multiple networks can be a time-consuming process for the advertiser. Furthermore, ratings information may not be available for many of these networks. Thus the advertiser may be simply left to guess as to which airings of the program and which networks will yield the highest return on investment for an advertising budget. Additionally, demographic information for these networks and programs may not be readily available for the advertiser. Therefore, the advertiser may lose advertising opportunities on other programs that may have a similar demographic.